


Demon

by Oxyte



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Big Gay Love Story, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyte/pseuds/Oxyte
Summary: Alec i Magnus są małżeństwem, żyją w bąbelku szczęścia, dopóki bańka nie pryska, a świat Nocnych Łowców musi zmierzyć się dziwami, o których nie słyszeli najstarsi czarownicy.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 2





	Demon

Aleksander Lightwood otwiera powoli oczy i przez chwilę rozkoszuje się uczuciem, że ma wolne i nie musi wstawać. Może spędzić cały poranek w łóżku z Magnusem... Jego ręka wędruje po gładkiej pościeli, ale zamiast ciepłego ciała czarownika napotyka jedynie pustkę.

— Magnus?

Podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej i przeczesuje ciemne włosy, rozglądając się po sypialni w poszukiwaniu męża. Druga strona łóżka jest zimna, a satynowa pościel pomięta.

— Sok pomarańczowy! 

Magnus Bane pojawia się w drzwiach ubrany w zwiewną i prześwitującą szatę luźnie opadającą na umięśnione ramiona.

— I róża, i tost francuski jak widzę. — Śmieje się Alec. Jego serce wypełnia przyjemne ciepło, gdy tylko spogląda na Magnusa. 

— All inclusive — mówi, uśmiechając się jak kot. Siada na brzegu łóżka, całuje Aleca w policzek i skupia się na jedzeniu. 

— Co to za okazja?

— Nie mów, że zapomniałeś. — Magnus odstawia na wpół zjedzonego tosta i pstryka palcami, by pozbyć się okruszków. Marszczy brwi i spogląda na na Aleca, przekrzywiając głowę.

Nocny Łowca czuje, że na chwilę zamiera mu serce. O czym zapomniał? Rocznica? Przecież niedawno ją obchodzili... Urodziny?

— Magnus, przepr... — Usta zamyka mu słodki pocałunek. — Hmm? — Alec z niechęcią odrywa się od ciepła Magnusa, bo najchętniej całowałby się z czarownikiem do końca dnia czy świata, kto jak woli.

Gdy spogląda w oczy swojego męża, w których nie widzi złości czy zawodu, jedynie rozbawienie, które tańczy w bursztynowych tęczówkach jak iskierki magii.

— Szef Instytutu w Alicante miałby o czymś zapomnieć? Aleksandrze, trochę wiary w siebie. — Magnus mruży oczy i cmoka Aleca prosto w rozdziawione z zaskoczenia usta. — Jesteś na to za dobry.

— Przestań się ze mną droczyć — mówi Alec, kręcąc głową i bierze szklankę soku pomarańczowego, która przypomina mu te okropne chwile, kiedy Magnus nie miał magii. Lightwood odgania posępne myśli i unosi szklankę, jednak zanim zdąży upić chociażby łyk, Magnus wyrywa mu naczynie z ręki i wypija połowę zawartości.

— Okropny jesteś. — Alec kciukiem wyciera usta Magnusa, by potem oblizać palec z uśmiechem. — Mniam. Chociaż — mówi z przekornym uśmiechem — byłoby lepsze, gdybym miał pełną szklankę.

— Twe życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. — Magnus macha ręką, która pozostawia za sobą niebieską poświatę, a szklanka wypełnia się sokiem po brzegi.

— Dziękuję. To co to za okazja, hm? — pyta i zaczyna jeść.

— Nie mogę być miły dla męża? Nadal czekam na obiecane naleśniki.

— To... długotrwały proces. — Alec przełyka jedzenie i odwraca wzrok, jednak palce Magnusa łapią jego podbródek i obracają głowę tak, by oczy obu mężczyzn się spotykały. 

— Jestem cierpliwym człowiekiem. Powiedziałbym nawet, że bardzo cierpliwym... — mruczy czarownik i przysuwa się do Aleca, by złożyć długi pocałunek na jego wargach. Jeden pocałunek zmienia się w dwa, a dwa w trzy, cztery... Aż Alec przestaje liczyć i poddaje się uczuciu, wplatając palce w czarne włosy Magnusa i przyciągając mężczyznę bliżej. 

Po paru minutach Magnus mruczy coś niezrozumiałego, więc Alec odsuwa się, ale nie za bardzo, na tyle, by ich czoła się stykały.

— Coś się stało? — pyta zachrypniętym głosem. Magnus śmieje się cicho.

— Nie... po prostu, wiesz jak to się skończy.

— Już i tak jesteśmy w łóżku. — Alec wzrusza ramionami. — Dlaczego tego nie wykorzystać?

— Aleksandrze Lightwood... Czy ty ze mną flirtujesz? Teraz to na pewno skończymy w łóżku — stwierdza teatralnie.

— To coś złego?

— Wręcz przeciwnie — mówi Magnus i całuje Aleca, porzucając śniadanie w niepamięć.

Wychodzą z sypialni, gdy słońce wisi wysoko na niebie w Idris. Magnus poprawia makijaż i przeczesuje włosy.

— Dalej niebieski? — pyta Alec, wpatrując się we wzory zdobiące fryzurę Bane'a. 

— Muszę się jakoś prezentować jako Wysoki Czarownik Alicante. — Magnus pstryka palcami i zmienia kolor koszuli na czarny ze świecącymi, srebrnymi guzikami na rękawach. — Tak lepiej.

— I tak wyglądałeś przystojnie. — Alec oplata męża ramionami i opiera podbródek o ramię mężczyzny. Uśmiecha się do ich odbicia w lustrze, a Magnus szybko go odpycha.

— Nie rozpraszaj — upomina, ale zamiast się boczyć, całuje Aleca w policzek. — A teraz won do łazienki i widzimy się za pięć minut. 

— Coś zaplanowałeś? — Twarz Aleca wykrzywia ten sam uśmiech jak wtedy, gdy Magnus był zazdrosny o Underhilla — tak szeroki, że odmładza twarz i rozjaśnia oczy. 

— Zobaczysz. — Magnus uśmiecha się tajemniczo, całuje Aleca jeszcze raz, po czym wychodzi z sypialni tanecznym krokiem, nucąc pod nosem walc wiedeński.

Alec kręci głową i wchodzi pod zimny prysznic. Zmywa z siebie cały pot i zmęczenie, by mieć energię na cały dzień, bo nie wątpi w to, że Magnus zaplanował wiele atrakcji na tę rzadką okazję, kiedy Alec ma wolne.

Na myśl o czarowniku, który skradł jego serce, na twarz wpływa szeroki uśmiech. Ale tak działa na niego Magnus — pomimo tylu miesięcy razem dalej czuje się jak zakochany szczeniak, który chciałby całować się w każdym możliwym momencie.

— Martini? — pyta czarownik, kiedy Alec wchodzi do salonu, wycierając jeszcze mokre włosy ręcznikiem.

— W południe?

— Mam... dobry humor. — Magnus uśmiecha się i upija łyk alkoholu, po czym wzdycha z przyjemnością.

— Podziękuję. — Alec rzuca ręcznik na fotel, a Magnus przewraca oczami i pstryknięciem wysyła go na swoje prawowite miejsce na haku w łazience. 

— Gotowy na dzień pełen wrażeń? 

— Z tobą? Zawsze. — Alec podchodzi do Magnusa i unosi jego podbródek. Oczy na chwilę błyskają żółtym, drapieżnym kolorem, gdy Alec składa na ciepłych ustach łagodny pocałunek. 

— Zrobiłeś się strasznie flirciarki.

— I niby czyja to wina?

— A czy ja narzekam? — odpiera Magnus i zbliża się, by go pocałować, ale właśnie ten moment wybiera Jace na wtargnięcie do apartamentu. 

— Jace? — pyta Alec, gdy Magnus mamrocze coś o ludziach nieumiejących pukać i nalewa sobie kolejnego drinka. — Coś się stało?

— Mamy problem w Nowym Jorku.

Mięśnie Aleca napinają się, a Nocny Łowca poważnieje, gdy wpatruje się w rozszerzone oczy swojego parabatai.

— Z Izzy wszystko okej?

— Jak najbardziej. — Jace wzdycha ciężko. — Ale z całą resztą nie jest okej.

— Są ranni? Co się, do cholery, stało? 

— Sytuację miałem na myśli! — irytuje się Jace. — Demony się pojawiły.

— Przecież Edom został zniszczony — wtrąca się Magnus, który opiera się o ścianę, powoli sącząc martini. — A wraz z nim demony.

— Przecież wiem! Dlatego to sytuacja kryzysowa!

— Cholera. — Alec drapie się po szyi i wzdycha. — Wybacz, Magnus, przeniesiesz nas do nowojorskiego Instytutu? 

— Oczywiście, a nawet i więcej — mówi czarownik i wypija resztki drinka, po czym odstawia szkło na stolik z alkoholami. — Idę z wami. 

Alec kiwa głową, po czym spogląda na Jace'a.

— To co konkretnie się wydarzyło?

— **Δ** —

— Nic się nie zmieniło — wzdycha Alec, idąc korytarzami Instytutu w Nowym Jorku. Mijający go Nocni Łowcy pozdrawiają go kiwnięciami głowy lub uśmiechami, ale nikt nie przystaje na rozmowę, każdy wydaje się być w pośpiechu. 

— Stara, zakurzona nora... faktycznie nic się nie zmieniło.

— Mieliśmy tu ślub! — Alec przystaje i spogląda na swojego męża. — To miejsce budzi tyle wspomnień...

— Ja głosowałem za Taj Mahal. — Magnus puszcza mu oczko, a Alec wzdycha. 

— Nie czas na żarty — upomina Magnusa, który nic sobie z tego nie robi. — Isabelle! 

Ciemnoczerwone usta siostry Aleca rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu, gdy ich trójka wchodzi do głównej sali dowodzenia.

— Alec! Jak dobrze, że jesteś! — mówi i przytula go na krótką chwilę. — I Magnus!

— Jak zwykle oszałamiająca. — Magnus wymienia z Isabelle uściski. 

— Nie mamy czasu na uprzejmości — przerywa mu Alec i wbija zimne spojrzenie w niebieskie ekrany. Magnus przewraca oczami podkreślonymi czarnymi kreskami. — Jak wygląda sytuacja?

— Niedobrze — wzdycha kobieta i opiera się o stół z trójwymiarową mapą Nowego Jorku. — W ciągu ostatnich trzech dni zginęło dziesięciu Przyziemnych. Ich ciała rozszarpano na strzępy. 

Na ekranie ukazują się zdjęcia zakrwawionych ofiar. Alec mruży oczy, przypatrując się twarzom biednych ludzi.

— Ich oczy wydrapano?

— Tak. I to jest właśnie dziwne. — Isabelle robi zbliżenie, by dokładnie pokazać puste oczodoły. — Wszystkie rany to robota pazurów — krwawa miazga. Ale to... one zostały wycięte z chirurgiczną precyzją... To jakby robota dwóch różnych demonów.

— To w ogóle możliwe?

— Jeśli to dwa inteligentne demony, to czemu nie? 

— Myślisz, że to jakiś Większy Demon? — Alec czuje, że zaraz rozboli go głowa. Myślał, że to już koniec z demonami i piekłem. — Skąd w ogóle pewność, że to demony?

— Znaleźliśmy dziewczynę, klasyczne symptomy opętania — mówi Jace. 

— Dlatego cieszę się, że przytargałeś Magnusa ze sobą, Alec. Pomożesz z uzdrowieniem i przesłuchaniem? — zwraca się do Magnusa.

— Magnus sam się przytargał — wtrąca Jace.

— Nie mogę się doczekać. Wreszcie jakieś emocje, co nie Alec?

— Hah, jakoś wcale mnie to nie cieszy. Jace, bierz broń, idziemy na miejsce zbrodni. Może inni łowcy coś przegapili. 

Jace kiwa głową i odchodzi. Alec z kolei całuje Magnusa.

— Przepraszam, że nie spędzimy tego dnia razem — mówi, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa żal.

Magnus uśmiecha się ciepło i kładzie rękę na policzku męża.

— Nadrobimy stracony czas. — Cmoka go w usta i wyplątuje się z uścisku. — Do zobaczenia. 

— Mhm — odpowiada Alec i wpatruje się jak Magnus znika za drzwiami. 

— Idziemy? — pyta Jace, który wraca ze zbrojowni. Rzuca Alecowi łuk, który ten zakłada na plecy i ukrywa za pomocą runy.

— Idziemy. Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

— **Δ** — 

— Podejrzane to jest — mówi Alec, rozglądając się po zapuszczonym zaułku. Parę przepełnionych kubłów na śmieci wydzielających zapach rozkładu, obskurne ściany z graffiti, które nabazgrało kompletne beztalencie i mroczna energia wibrująca w kościach Nocnego Łowcy nie wzbudzają pozytywnych wrażeń.

— Jak cholera — mruczy Jace, który kuca przy ścianie i przygląda się plamie krwi. — Tu znaleźliśmy tamtą dziewczynę. 

Alec podchodzi do niego, ale wtedy słyszy buzowanie, jakby wibracje, które przechodzą aż do kości.

Lightwood odwraca się i naciąga cięciwę, mierząc strzałą. Ale nie widzi celu. Jace podnosi się i wyciąga miecz. Przez chwilę panuje napięta atmosfera wyczekiwania, a potem coś przeraźliwie wrzeszczy.

Alec unosi łuk i ze świstem wypuszcza strzałę w stronę, z której słyszy przeraźliwy wrzask. Grot godzi zdeformowanego potwora w ramię, ale Jace już biegnie, by go dobić. Alec w tym czasie nakłada kolejną strzałę na cięciwę, gdy spogląda na Jace'a, którego rękę powstrzymuje czerwona magia.

— Czarownik! — krzyczy Alec i odwraca się w stronę stojącego w cieniu mężczyzny. Mógłby przysiąc, że ta postura jest mu znajoma. — Kim jesteś? — warczy, mierząc do czarownika z łuku. 

— Nie poznajesz mnie? — Mężczyzna wychodzi z cienia. Cały czas unieruchamia Jace'a magią. 

Alec spogląda na skośne oczy i podłużny nos, po czym przeklina siarczyście.

— Jak się uwolniłeś?! Magnus zesłał cię do otchłani! 

— W istocie. — Asmodeusz robi kolejny krok w stronę Aleca, a jego twarz zdobi krzywy uśmiech. — Ale jestem Księciem Piekieł... Moja magia nie ma sobie równych. 

Demon zaciska pięść, a Jace krzyczy z bólu, wypuszczając z ręki miecz, który z brzdękiem upada na ziemię.

— Jace! — krzyczy Alec, a bicie jego serca przyspiesza. — Zostaw go! — Wzmacnia uścisk na łuku i próbuje wyrównać oddech.

— Ach, słynny parabatai Aleksandra Lightwooda. — Spojrzenie Asmodeusza jest zimne jak lód, gdy ściska Jace'a mocniej magią. W tym samym momencie Alec wypuszcza strzałę, która powinna była wbić się w rękę demona, jednak nim zdąży dolecieć do celu, zostaje stopiona przez ognistą magię. 

— Czego chcesz? — Alec próbuje desperacko wymyślić sposób jak pokonać Księcia Piekieł bez pomocy Magnusa. Jednak w jego głowie panuje zupełna pustka. 

— Ciebie — odpowiada demon, ukazując rząd ostrych zębów. Unosi drugą rękę, z której w stronę Aleca leci wściekle pomarańczowy promień magii. 

Nim uderzy go pierwsza fala bólu, Alec trafi przytomność. 

**Author's Note:**

> obejrzałam wszystkie trzy sezony Shadowhunters tylko dla Maleca, ale i tak mam niedosyt, więc postanowiłam spróbować swoich sił i napisać swojego fanfika (taka próba odpoczęcia od uniwersum HP). zobaczymy jak to się rozwinie.


End file.
